


Behind Closed Doors

by HerTrueOTP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken men, Cute, Father and Son, Feel Free To Judge Me, First Uploaded Story, Gabe the cat, Gabriel is misunderstood, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Love, Misunderstanding, Other, Peacock, first oneshot, idek, im terrible, kawamis, kinda sad, miraculouses, poor gabe, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerTrueOTP/pseuds/HerTrueOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People begin to point fingers at Gabriel and his connections to Hawkmoth but<br/>Adrien knows his father better then that and confront him with these accusations<br/>But in doing so revels the truth behind Gabriel Agreste.</p><p>Or<br/>(Gabriel is the peacock miraculous and our little cinnamon roll gets very confused)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Adrien breaks Gabriel and revels the tiny sad kitten that he really is

"Shut up! Shut Up!" Adrien Screamed, using his hands to cover his ears to shield them from the lies flowing from the man opposite him.

"I'm done with you shit, I've had enough of your lies!" Adrien belted, the words leaving his mouth in a fiery mess, Tears in his green apple eyes.  
Gabriel sighed, his head falling swiftly into his hands.

"I-I couldn't lose you, I couldn't go through it again" Gabriel stuttered using every ounce of control and energy he had to not burst out into a un-manly collection of sobs and whimpers. He loved his son, Adrien was Gabriel's everything. He was her…

"That's no excuse!" Adrien continued not letting the unnatural hesitation in his father's voice burrow into his mind. He had questions that were in a desperate need of answers.

Adrien never believed that his own father was Hawkmoth but people talked, theory's where made and although Adrien could never see his own dad purposely benefiting from innocent people's pain and sorrow. But he had to be sure.

Adrien had gone to confront his father. He knew that Gabriel would never admit to such rash and offensive accusations. Gabriel Agreste was a man of many layers, To the world he was Stuck up and stubborn but to the trained eye he was heartbroken, confused and scared.

"A-After getting my miraculous my life was ruined Adrien" Gabriel whimpered with a voice that could collapse at any given moment. He didn't make eye contact with his son. He couldn't bare to look into his water green eyes. He knew that his son was unhappy in his daily life. He tried to fix him by making him attend Chinese and piano lessons to help him forget. But no matter he did Gabriel could never make his son forget.

"I-I Loved her so much" Gabriel whispered mainly to himself, allowing himself one silent tear to run down his crumpling face. Gabriel's protective wall was finally crashing down to unleash a sea of emotions that he had kept to himself over the last 9 years. But once the barrier had broken Gabriel couldn't control the range of emotions that spilled from his eyes and mouth.

Hate: for himself, for making her leave and feel so alone.

Fear: Of raising a son with no grandparents or help, no one to show him how and what to do.

Sadness: From looking at his son but only seeing her.

And guilt, guilt for knowing how unhappy his son was and knowing that he was the reason why.

"But why?!" Adrien demanded.  
None of what his father said made any sense or justified him being Hawkmoth.  
He had captured all of those victims of wrath and misery with his Akuma chains.  
He was the one keeping Nooroo prisoner for all these year. for Revenge? self-worth? It made no sense. Nothing made sense.

"I was given the Miraculous at a close friend's funeral" Gabriel muttered, Starring at his feet, refusing to let his own son see him in such a pitiful state.

"My life was going so well. I still had your Mother and you had just begun to walk and talk " Gabriel said a water smile on his broken face.

"Go on" Adrien spat. Curious of what life was like before schedules and lonely dinners, When Gabriel was a newlywed and happy. When she was still around and he had wanted a son.

"I started to use its power, but I didn't want to become the miraculous, its power seemed to mock me since I couldn't control it, I couldn't use it for long before growing weak and turning back. So I decided to learn about it instead. I longed to understand how it worked. I had travelled to china on business to expand the company when I discovered a book that I later bought from a old Chinese man" Gabriel voiced not allowing himself time to breath and dwell on the past. He needed to get this over with before nine years of sorrow escaped him.

"I bought the book from the old man and inside it told me of all the miraculous, including my own and how to control and use its powers" Gabriel paused allowing his son time to process all he had just said. Adrien took this time to make a brief connection to the old book he had taken from his father's safe when he was 13. He gave Gabriel a small nod signalling him to continue.

"I-I- I wanted to know more, see more. I was hungry for the knowledge"

Gabriel stopped himself. His breath shaky and sharp. He finally looked into his sons swollen red watery eyes.

"I Wanted her to know. I wanted this to be ours, our own adventure… but she got angry. She told me the touch of my Miraculous was making me mad."

"I slept on the couch that night"

Adrien's eyes were searching the broken shell of his father. He was so angry, so confused. It still made no sense. His brain studied the facts and evidence, trying to piece together who the man sat in front of him was.  
tilting his head once again to break the eye contact from Adrien. Gabriel continued. 

"S-S-She left that night" Gabriel said simply before his face imploded with buried emotions he had tried years to hide. He let silent tears fall down his broken face, they streamed continuously since the dam round his heart had finally broken through and once he had started he was unable to control it no matter how hard he tried.  
The everlasting guilt had built a nest inside him and the birds that lived there could finally fly free after years of crying himself to sleep when no one was there to watch him.  
He would bury himself in self-hate and pity until he had no more tears to cry and no more apologies to make.

Disgust was evident on Adrien's face as he took a step closer to the broken man who was drenched over his father's desk.

"So you imprisoned Nooroo, you made slaves and minions out of the self-conscious and the week minded. You risked people's life's instead of your own like the true coward you are!" Adrien spat. He was screaming at Gabriel now who was only an arm's length away on the desk.  
Although Adrien had never had the storybook childhood he had dreamed of he loved his father in a strange way. But the very thought of his purposely wanting to hurt people, hurt him and ladybug.

His stomach tightened at the thought ladybug in pain by the command of his father.

He wanted to stop him, he wanted to snap the already broken man for hurting his lady.  
He wanted him to feel the pain he made others go through everyday as he hides behind the walls of his mansion.  
Raising his fist Adrien began to swing for the obscure frame of his Father. 

But he stopped, his fist inches away from Gabriel's confused face.  
Gabriel's eyes wondered through the labyrinth in his son's eyes on the search for meaning behind his son’s words.

"What-What the fuck are you talking about" Gabriel muttered his voice so quiet it was hardly a whisper.

"You-your Hawkmoth, you're the one making Akumas and enslaving the weak to do your bidding." Adrien stuttered trying his best to sound angry and confident when really he was bubbling with doubt and embarrassment.

"I most certainly am not" Gabriel chocked unable to believe such an accusation. His rosy complexion had been replaced with a sickening pallid tone that made Adriens stomach flip with guilt and worry. Suddenly Gabriel's cloudy grey eyes had tints of baby blue highlights and the stern look that he wore everyday like a mask had been lifted.  
His expression was soft and his eyebrows were knitted together in disbelief.

"But-But. No, what about the miraculous. You said you had a Miraculous!"

Adriens eyes filled with fresh tears, but unlike the last tears that where fuelled by Anger and betrayal these tears stung his eyes with worry and confusion.

Gabriel said nothing.  
Slowly standing up from his desk. Gabriel, using his office chair to steady himself as he reached out for his safe that was guarded by a beautiful women painted draped in gold. Gabriel took one shaky hand and opened the safe. He turned his head around to make eye contact with his son whose watery red eyes where the size of tea cups as he searched his locker using only his touch.

Gabriel's breathing hitched and his heart beat jumped at the touch of the old forgotten relic. Gabriel slowly pulled out of the locker to reveal a vibrant blue and green feathered hair comb.

Adrien starred at the small fragile accessory unable to process what was happening. This had to be a joke? A sick prank for April fool's day. No his father never joked.

Gabriel placed the small comb on his desk along with an old tattered book that he had returned to the locker years ago after having lost it for weeks.

"A-After she left I…I couldn't bear to lose you too. I did everything in my power to keep you safe from the worlds bad luck.

At this comment Adrien looked down at his silver ring that seemed too tease him.

"I guess I screwed up once again" Gabriel sighed his eyes melting at the touch of his miraculous.  
He stroked the comb and the thought of his Kawami, His friend held captive inside the prison disguised with feathers.

Gabriel hesitantly picked up the comb, wiping his tear stained face with his sleeve, and began to retreat back to the locker where he could once again lock up all his emotions like before. But he was stopped by two strong arms wrapped around his torso. Gabriel chocked on his breath from the unfamiliar feeling of warmth from his son. The young boy he had thought he knew was no longer there but instead a man. A man who was everything he was and more. He was smart and brave, but kind and understanding too. His green eyes light his face up with energy and desire. He reminded him of himself at 17 but there was a difference, as he looked closer he began to see her. Her understanding smile when he had, had a bad day. Her sunshine blonde hair that used to mix with his own when out on picnics under the sun that would to make her lime green eyes sparkle.

Gabriel hadn't realised he was crying, if he had known he would have tried to stop the happy tears that spilt from his eyes but he had no control over them. Before long he was sobbing into his son's shoulder. He was truly a mess, but he didn't care because he was happy for the first time in years.  
Memories of his father when his mother was still around flooded Adriens brain. He remembered his smile, his laugh.  
He remembered eating dinner together every night at 6pm. He remembered how at Christmas every year his parents would sing along to Christmas songs and laughter would fill every room in his home.

Adrien finally understood.  
His mother was Gabriel’s ladybug and without her he was only one half of a whole.  
And even though Gabriel still missed his wife and longed to be reunited as a family once again.  
He was happy for the first time since she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this my writing feels strained and un natural  
> but I'm here to improve my writing skill, since I'm pretty shit but I guess we all start some where!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or give me some useful advice :) The miraculous fandom is literally my life ngl
> 
> -C


End file.
